Los Malaventurados no lloran
by Constance Black Potter
Summary: Mi primer Songfic xD. No se si es mas un HarryHermione o un HarryLuna asi que lo puse HHr xD. Harry y Hermione son novios. Pero cuando el vuelve de Roma, se encuentra con una sorpresita. Mal Summary xD.


Mi primer Song Fic xd!!! Bueno… disfrútenlo xd. Canción de Panda.

-Blaaa Lo que Dicen  
**Blaaa** Titulo o Subtitulo  
_Blaaa _ Pensamientos, palabras resaltadas y canción.

**Los Malaventurados no Lloran**

-_Que mientras yo la extraño, mi vida desvanece más_.- Fue lo ultimo que escribio en su cuadernillo.

Exactamente hace 2 meses que Hermione Granger había salido de la vida de Harry Potter, y no lo hizo sola. Harry y Hermione habían llevado 2 años de novios, en el cual el ultimo año Hermione lo había engañado con nada más y nada menos que el mismisimo Draco Malfoy. _Era una Vil mentirosa _pensaba Harry todas las mañanas al levantarse, todas las horas que pasaba en el trabajo, y todos los segundos que pasaban en su dolor. Todavía le dolía, y no era para menos, el amor no se olvida facilmente, y menos se olvidaba si cada vez que lograba por lo menos a no pensar tanto en ella, descubria que lo habia engañado con otra persona más. Hasta ahora había perdido la cuenta de cuantos chicos ya le habían revelado que Hermione Granger se habia metido con ellos. Esperaba que el pobre (si, pobre de estar con alguien como ella) de Malfoy se diera cuenta del GRAN error que cometio al haberse ido con esa... esa... arg, ni siquiera podia insutarla mentalmente.

Plin

-Hola Harry.- Interrumpio sus pensamientos, la voz chillona de Luna.

-Hola Lunita.- Dijo Harry decaido, sin darse cuenta que habia dejado su cuadernillo o "diario" secreto, a la vista.

-Que es eso?- _A esta chica no se le escapa nada._

-Esto… bueno… es…. ¡HEY!- Luna le había quitado su cuadernillo ¬.¬

-Se que esta en algun lugar mejor.- Leía Luna en voz alta.- Harry esto es muy lindo, que es?

-Una Cancion... dedicada a ...

-Ella...

-Si..

-Harry...-Decía Luna en un suspiro de cansancio.

-Lo sé, tengo que olvidarla... pero... pero no puedo y...

-Harry, te entiendo, pero no puedes seguir hací! Dices que la quieres olvidar y ni siquiera haces el intento!

-Que no hago el intento!? QUE NO HAGO EL INTENTO!!?? He hecho de todo para olvidarla! DE TODO! Pero tu no lo entiendes, tu no has perdido a la persona que amas!!.

-Primero que todo Harry, yo no vengo a que me grites.- Dijo con rabia.- Y si, no haces el intento! Creas Canciones para ella, poemas para ella, tu cuarto esta repleto de fotos de ella!! Y Hací la quieres olvidar? Perdona que te lo diga, pero esa es la forma mas estupida que he visto, de olvidar. ¡ADIOS!.-Y con un Plin, desaparecio.

-Shit...- Recuerdos aparecieron en su mente. Recuerdos de ella...

**-Flash Back-**

-Si Harry se entéra...- Escuchó desde su habitacion. Él venía recién llegando de Roma, por una Junta de Aurores mundial, y en vez de avisarle a Hermione que dia llegaria decidió llegar de sorpresa, aunque la sorpresa se la llevaron ambos.

-Hermione, No se enterará, todavía esta en Roma, estoy seguro _Amor_.-Decia una voz reconocible para el, pero generalmente esa voz decia _Sangre Sucia_, no _Amor_.

-Si, creo que tienes razón Draco, si no me hubiera avisado cuando llegaria, en su ultima llamada.

-Bueno... y si, en vez de estar hablando, seguimos con lo nuestro?

-Me parece una buena idea.-Se escucho una risita de fondo.

Harry abrió la puerta lentamente y lo que vio hizo que se le cayera el bolso de la impresión, llamando la atención de los amantes.

Ahí, en SU cama, en SU cuarto, en SU departamento, estaban Hermione y Draco, desnudos y con clara intención de seguir de esa manera.

-¡HARRY!-Lanzó un grito, Hermione, de sorpresa. A Harry se le lagrimearon los ojos.

-¡Salgan, los dos, inmediatamente de mi Cuarto!-Hermione y Draco tomaron algunas de sus ropas y salieron, vistiéndose en el camino, con destino al sofá del living.

Harry quedó mirando el cuarto un momento, para después dirigirse al living.

Al llegar allá lo primero que escucho fue un: Me iré con Draco.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en el bolsillo de su pantalón se encontraba una cajita de terciopelo, dentro, un anillo de oro con dos _H_ marcadas reposaba en la fina tela.  
**  
-Fin Flash Black-**

Mierda, volvió a pensar en ella.

**-3 meses después-**

Debía apurarse, iba atrasado al Pub, y si ahora no llegaba a la hora indicada, lo despedían y buscaban a otro cantante. Ahora sí que tenía que aparecerse allá.

Tomó su guitarra eléctrica, el plug y el micrófono (N/A: Aclaro que no se mucho de guitarra xD) y se apareció cerca del pub. Entró al local y una chica lo recibió.

-Harry, llegaste 3 minutos antes, menos mal que no llegaste tarde o si no el señor McDonald nos echa, a ti por llegar tarde y a mí por socializar con un irresponsable.

-Luna, no soy un irresponsable ¬.¬

-¿A, no?

-No

-¿Entonces por qué te atrasas tanto?

-Eh… bueno… ¿Porque tengo que hacer mi súper entrada de estrella?

-Harry, eres imposible.

-Jejeje

-Bueno, mejor sube al escenario, conecta tu guitarra y el micrófono, que ya tienes que empezar.

-Ok

Hizo todo lo que le dijo Luna, se paró arriba del escenario y miró a su público.

-Bueno, hoy cantaré una canción que cree hace mucho tiempo, exactamente hace 3 meses… esta Canción se llama: Los Malaventurados no lloran.

Y así empezó la canción.

_Se que esta en algun lugar mejor  
Donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo  
Quiero encontrar el medio para yo  
Poder hablar con ella, poder decirle a ella..._

Le sonrió a Luna de forma cariñosa, la miró a los ojos.

_que aqui, Todo esta peor, que al igual que ella  
Mi voluntad tambien murio  
Le quiero platicar que todo sale mal  
Que yo la alcanzaria teniendo la oportunidad_

Miró al público, y la vio, ahí estaba ella, esa chica que lo hizo sufrir, pero no, no caeria por una estupides. Porque ahora _ella_ era una estupides.

_Se que ella se siente mejor  
Alla no hay suplicio, seria muy impulsivo  
El utilizar un medio y llegar a lo desconocido  
Sentirla al lado mio y decir  
__  
__Que todo esta peor, que al igual que ella  
Mi esperanza se murio  
La quiero abrazar, que todo sea igual  
Mi vida ya es tan triste que el dolor jamas se marchara._

_Le deberia recordar, debo yo recordar  
Y sentirse mejor, es mejor no creer en el amor  
Asi como le hago yo  
La deberia de odiar por dejarme aqui  
Pero ella lo escogio, soy un simple amante loco, yo  
He aprendido mi leccion  
_  
Hace un mes que supo que Hermione y Draco habian roto, y eso lo alegró. No porque quisiera a Hermione, si no que porque Draco se dio cuenta de la chica que tenia al lado y la dejó.  
_  
Se que esta en algun lugar mejor  
Donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo  
Quiero encontrar el medio para yo  
Poder hablar con ella, poder decirle a ella..._

que aqui, _Todo esta peor, que al igual que ella  
Mi voluntad tambien murio  
La quiero saludar ,a su oido suspirar  
__Que mientras yo la extraño, mi vida desvanece mas.  
__  
_Hablando de el, él se habia hecho novio de Luna, hace 1 mes, y estaba feliz, porfin habia podido olvidar a Hermione, no del todo, pero Luna la había reemplazado en su corazon.  
_  
_-Bueno, esta canción, la cree pensando en Hermione Granger, pero ahora la toqué para que supieran como me sentia meses atrás. Gracias.-Termino Harry, su discurso.

Bajó del escenario y se dirigio inmediatamente donde Luna, corriendo la tomo en brazo y y le dio un beso.

Hermione, que caminaba hacia el, paro en seco... vió como Harry dejaba a Luna en el piso y se arrodillaba. Sacando de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo, la abrio y se la mostró a Luna, Hermione, por lo lejos que estaba, no escuchó lo que Harry le preguntó a Luna, pero era obvio que le pidio matrimonio. Cuando vio que la rubia acentía con la cabeza y lloraba de emocion, se dio media vuelta y salio del local. _Lo Perdí, aunque creo que nunca fue mío._

**FIN  
****Se que es mas un Harry y Luna, pero no lo sé, igual es Harry y Hermione XD  
Bueno, dejen reviews.**

Saludos. Koni.**  
**


End file.
